politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Council Nation of Malakarna
The Council Nation of Malakarna is a small nation which was originally several small tribes that grouped together under one flag. Based of the Flag of Ireland the Council Nation of Malakarna is a peaceful nation that is relatively secluded being found in the Northern Tundras of Canada. Currently it has 2 recognized cities, its largest, Hyperion & the religious Capital, Peropolis. It also has several villages & towns that are showing signs of potentially being recognized as cities. Cities Hyperion (Country Capital, Region Capital) Hyperion is the Urban Hub of Malakarna and the Capital of the Country. Prior to the combination of the territories it was the main city of the region known as Malkare. Its ethics are based around knowledge and growth and displays this with having the largest University in the Country. It was agreed to be the Capital as it was situated in the direct heart of the country. Peropolis (Regional Capital) Peropollis is considered by most to be the Religious Capital of the Country. Prior to the combination of the territories it was the main city of the region known as Kiani. It is known for its deep unquenchable thirst for knowledge about the history of the Malakarnian People and their religious reituals. It is home to the infamous Stone Pantheon of which many prophets have gone to for spiritual guidance and enlightenment. It was recognized as a world-wide city on Dec. 29 2014 and was the second city in Malakarna to be recognized. Towns & Villages (Note: In Politics & War these places do not exist in Malakarna although may be added later) Malkare Region *Vixon *Kirania *Ollocus *Pantora *Rebendunn Kiani Region *Iviniz *Yernadarr *Cambridi *Acimant Yarona Region *Talagara *Queltomare *Fallanax (Regional Capital) *Reginide *Locricki Daraka Region *Wenomin *Garalish *Baronox (Regional Capital) *Serade Serusid Region *Perava *Hinlock (Regional Capital) *Noraznid *Resmaness Culture The entire Council Nation of Malakarna is comprised of many different cultures that were formed prior to their joining of arms. The most common trait between all Regions is the exercise of peace and tranquility, this was one of the first agreements created upon the creation of the Council Nation. As it stands there is little tolerance for crime across all regions. The Malkare region specializes in knowledge and is the communications hub of the nation and primary host to international events as well as many major national events. The captial Hyperion, contains the largest University in the Nation and the education percentage (percentage of People who complete primary education) is 98% while the Secondary Education Percentage is 75%. The Kiani region has a deep connection to the gods of the land and its capital, Peropolis is considered the Religious Capital of the Nation. Many prophets have made journeys to the capital and some have stated to have experienced divine intervention, approximately 4 years after the Council Nation was founded the Capital of this region suffered a sever thunderstorm that struck a lightning bolt down one of the main pillars of the Lead Temple in the Town. It is said that the Lightning Bolt was sent from the gods and helped the land around the town become fertile and rich with crops. Yarona and Daraka are commonly known as the War-Torn Regions and were the main regions to suffer casualties from the pre-Malakarna periods. It is estimated that Yarona had lost 13% of its population at one stage while Daraka had lost a colossal 29% of its population. After the treaty of peace was formed Yarona began building powerful defences and many of its cities are surrounded by giant walls that protect the inner areas. Daraka on the other hand has found that it has gained considerably more wealth from national trading as it has been calculated that after the treaty of peace, Daraka's annual income was estimated to have quintupled (multiplied by 5). Possibly the most secluded and lonesome of all the regions the Serusid Region is the Nation's port and is where a majority of the seafood to the cities, towns & villages come from. It is also the smallest and is the only nation not capable of international travel by air. Timeline/Nation Activity *August 17th 2001 - The Malkare region declared war on the Kiani Region *August 20th 2001 - The Serusid & Daraka Regions joined the Malkare forces *August 30th 2001 - The Yarona Region joined the Kiani forces *December 18th 2001 - The High King, Mirani of the Malkare Region was assassinated *December 21st 2001 - The High King, Augustus of the Yarona Region was assassinated *January 18th 2002 - Peace was declared between the regions and the Treaty of Peace was formed agreeing that they would all band together under one flag as the Council Nation of Malakarna *January 25th 2002 - The High King, Serperion was appointed the new ruler of the Malkare Region *January 26th 2002 - The High Queen, Kalana was appointed the new ruler of the Yarona Region *February 2nd 2002 - The Council of Malakarna was formed with High King Serperion becoming Council Alpha *February 6th 2002 - High Queen Miriana of the Kiani Region was appointed Council Beta *February 10th 2002 - High Queen Kalana of the Yarona Region was appointed Council Gamma *February 14th 2002 - High King Richard of the Daraka Region and High King Noran of the Serusid Region were appointed Council Omega *April 29th 2003 - A Tsunami devastated the Coastal Village of Noraznid *January 18th 2004 - The Day of Peace is officially recognized by the Council as a National Holiday *September 16th 2005 - High King Richard of the Daraka Region passed away from old age *October 11th 2005 - High Queen, Berlidia was appointed new Council Omega for the Daraka Region *January 25th 2006 - A Severe Thunderstorm affecting the Kiani region destroys one of the main Pillars of the Lead Temple in the Capital, Peropolis *July 11th 2008 - A Tsunami devastated the Coastal Village of Noraznid *July 21st 2008 - A Tsunami devastated the Coastal Village of Resmaness *January 18th 2011 - The First Official Parade for the Day of Peace passes through Hyperion *December 20th 2014 - The Council Nation of Malakarna was formally recognized as an official Nation of the World *December 20th 2014 - Hyperion, Capital of Malakarna was formally recognized as a City and is now kept under surveillance for important growth information *December 29th 2014 - Peropolis, Religious Capital of Malakarna was formally recognized as a city and is now under surveillance for important growth information *December 30th 2014 - Malakarna proposes to join the Viridian Entente after being invited King Olorin of Alderaan *January 2nd 2015 - After being accepted into the Viridian Entente, Malakarna changed its official colours to Green to symbolize its allegiance to the cause *January 4th 2015 - High King Noran was found dead after having commited suicide, it is suspected that he feared the Viridian Entente Map of Malakarna The Map to the right shows a map of Malakarna. The Capital, Hyperion is marked in Red, other Regional Capitals are marked in Blue. The Malkare Region is Green, Kiani Region is Orange, Yarona Region is Purple, Daraka is Red & Serusid is Blue. Trivia *Hyperion is the only Regional Capital with a higher estimated Population than its other Towns and Villages, all others are outranked by at least one other Town/Village. Category:Nations in North America